Stranded
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: Written from a prompt given to me by FyreCrystal14. Adrien is stranded on an island, and Ladybug has to save him.


**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **This story came from a prompt that FyreCrystal14 gave me. If you would like me to write a story from your prompt, please leave a prompt in the reviews, or private message the prompt to me. Or even contact me through my blog, dedicated to you guys, aliceoflynn. wordpress. com (without the spaces) Whatever way you chose, please leave prompts for me. Love you all - Alice O'Flynn**_

Adrien didn't remember how it happened. He hadn't even been able to transform yet. Ladybug had already been fighting the akuma, when…. He wasn't even sure how the akumatized villain took control of him, but it did. He hoped that Ladybug had been able to defeat the akuma all by herself, and he thought that was likely, since he was no longer under the control of the villain. He also wasn't sure how he got on an island. From the shore he saw another island, with a dock, and a house, but it was too far away for him to swim to. He had never been a strong swimmer, and since he became Chat Noir, he started to hate swimming, so he wasn't even going to consider it, yet. He didn't know how long he had been there, but he knew two things, first, he had to get back to Paris, and second, he was hungry. He had no clue how he would get back to Paris, especially because he was afraid to even set foot in the water. So for that moment, he decided to take care of the second thing first. Thank goodness he had an entire box full of pastries from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery stashed away in his bag, along with a few bottles of water, a cell phone, and a sleeping Plagg. He opened the container, thankful he had gotten fruit filled croissants. Since Plagg wouldn't get anywhere near them. He grabbed a croissant from the box, and one of his bottles of water, realizing that he needed to ration his food and water, he didn't know how long it would be until he was rescued.

It had been three days, he ate his last croissant that morning, and was frighteningly low on his last bottle of water. Plagg had been complaining day in and day out about not having any cheese. And was too weak because of it so that Adrien couldn't even transform. He was getting to the point where he would have to swim to the nearby island soon, although he didn't want to. He was glad, though, when he saw a speed boat heading towards his island. The speed boat landed, and Ladybug exited.

"Do you know how hard it is to track a cell phone that doesn't have any service?" She said as she exited the boat.

"Y-You've been tracking me? Why? And thank you." Adrien said, overjoyed by the sight of Ladybug, and thinking that this might possibly be a dream. Ladybug rescuing him was far too good to be true.

"Yes. I've been searching for you for four days, ever since the Akumatized villain got to you, and you disappeared. The Magician was actually scary. He took over your mind, before making you disappear. I hoped that freeing the akuma would have brought you back, but it didn't. So I went on a search for you. I'm so glad I've finally found you." Ladybug explained, relieved to have finally found him. She had been worried for him the entire time.

"You've been looking for me for four days? I hope I'm not dreaming, because this is a miracle." Adrien said, throwing his arms around Ladybug before he knew what he was doing. Ladybug froze, blushing under his hug.

"Of course I've been looking for you, I'd do anything for you." She said, not stuttering. If she hadn't been ladybug, she would have been a stuttering mess, but now that she was Ladybug, she could be brave.

"Really," Adrien let go of her, and stared into her eyes, searching for her sincerity. He saw how sincere she was.

"Yes, now let's get you home." Ladybug smiled, pulling him into the boat.

On their way back to the mainland of Paris, they were able to talk. They talked about small stuff, not getting into anything too deep. Until she was dropping him off in his room. She had just placed him down, and he seemed so relieved to finally be home. She felt confident around him while she was in the mask. But she was still going to leave. He didn't know her, she kept reminding herself. She went to the window, ready to yo-yo out of the room, but Adrien grabbed her by the wrist.

"I love you ladybug," He said, his voice low, "I just had to tell you."

"I love you too, Adrien." Ladybug said, before her eyes went misty, wistful. "But I know you can't love me. You don't even know who I am really. You don't even notice me beneath the mask." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Adrien still heard it. She yo-yo'd away before he could say anything else.

Adrien's mind was whirling. She loved him, his lady loved him. But she didn't believe he loved her. Yes, she didn't know he was Chat Noir, but that didn't mean his emotions were any less real. She probably just thought he was a star struck fan. Then there was something else she said, that made his mind spin around and around in circles. She said that he didn't even notice her beneath the mask. That meant he knew her. It meant she was someone he saw enough for her to love him, to really love him. How much about him did she know? When did he usually see her? Who was around him, who kept trying to get his attention. He knew she couldn't be Chloe, but then who?


End file.
